


You Again

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles is a Professor, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Being Cocky, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mutant Powers, Slow Burn, Stubborn Mutants, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Charles absolutely hates Erik after meeting the mutant in college. Nearly ten years later, Charles thinks he’ll never see him again, that is until their kids become best friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic where they absolutely hate each other but then they slowly fall in love. Enjoy!

Charles Xavier absolutely hated Erik Lehnsherr with every fiber of his being. Erik was cocky and stubborn, and pushed every single one of Charles’ buttons. He told himself he wouldn’t let Erik get to him, but he really does get under his skin. 

He first met the metal bender in college in the laundry room of all places. Having there only be five washers and dryers in a dorm filled with nearly fifty students, laundry was a competition. Charles, being knowledgeable of this, always did his laundry every Saturday at five in the morning. Most students were still out partying at this time or sleeping off their hangover that they got from the previous night so the laundry room was free. 

Or so Charles thought. 

Someone started to pick up on his pattern and took the last available laundry machine that there was. Charles glared at the tall figure with auburn hair as he recognized him being the same boy who always debates with Charles in his Mutant Rights class: Erik Lehnsherr. 

“Do you find it the least bit creepy that you’re starting to copy _my_ morning regimen?” Charles asked as he slammed down his laundry basket hard on one of the washers and glared at Erik. 

“You’re the telepath,” Erik mused, turning to look at Charles’ glare with a sly smirk, “it’s not my fault your habits have become useful to me.” Charles shook his head at the mutant and slumped down in a nearby chair, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“If I was mistaken I’d say you were stalking me, Erik,” Charles brisked as he watched him take a seat next to him, both waiting for the laundry to be done. 

“It is a small school, Charles. Considering that we live in the same dorm and have classes together, I am bound to run into you,” Erik pointed out and Charles grunted in distaste. 

“So you’re _observing_ me,” he scowled at Erik’s now sheepish smile. “Am I supposed to be flattered?” Erik laughed but Charles’ expression was unamused. “Can you use your powers and speed up your laundry?” He looked away from Erik’s amused expression towards the laundry machine that was slowly running. “I have my own load to do.”

“It doesn’t work like that, Charles,” Erik let out a small laugh and shook his head, “and it’s not my fault I got here first.”

“Well it is your fault because you’re the one who’s stalking me!” Charles exclaimed and Erik rolled his eyes this time. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Erik stood up then and walked towards the door of the laundry room, turning back to look at Charles. “Don’t touch my laundry,” he warned before leaving and Charles rolled his eyes. 

He thought running into Erik on his laundry days was the least of his concerns, but then Erik would start what he considers “disagreements” in their Mutant Rights class, but Charles considers them arguments. 

“So what you’re saying is that humans and mutants should be considered equal?” Erik rephrased Charles’ stance with disgust, making Charles clench his fists with frustration. “What about-

“Enough,” Charles interjected as he quickly gathered up his stuff. “I’m sick of this back and forth with you, Erik. I think we’ve both established that we will never agree on this,” he gave Erik a final glare before breezing out of the room. 

“Charles!” Erik called after him but Charles ignored him, until he couldn’t. Kudos to his magnetism, Erik held Charles in place by the metal of his buttons. Erik ran up to him and looked at him with an apologetic expression. “Look Charles-

“I don’t want to hear it, Erik,” Charles snapped. “Now let me go. You told me when you first met me to stay out of your head and I expect you to do the same with me and your mutation,” he watched as Erik’s expression shifted entirely and he let Charles go with a scowl. “You are the most insufferable person I have ever met, Erik Lehnsherr. I want you to stay far away from me.”

Erik eyed Charles one last time before scoffing. “Fine.”

“Fine,” Charles repeated, wanting to get the final word before walking away. 

“Fine!” Erik yelled now, the panes in the windows creaking. 

“Fine!” Charles yelled back before exiting the building. He got the final word and it would remain that way. 

-  
It had been nearly ten years since Charles last saw and heard from Erik Lehnsherr and he can’t help but say that he was thankful. Charles had graduated with a PhD in genetics that he used to help him get a job at a community college teaching genetics. Charles also had a son, David, who was starting kindergarten this fall. He loved being a father and didn’t mind being a single dad at all. 

“Do you have everything?” Charles asked David that morning, checking and rechecking his backpack for the fifth time. “Lunch?” David nodded. “Pencils? Paper?”

“Yes Daddy,” David replied and started to walk off into the classroom, but Charles stopped him and pulled him into a hug. 

“I love you,” he presses a kiss to his brown locks and pulled away to look at his blue eyes with a stern expression. “Do not tell anyone about who you are, alright?” David nodded his head and gave Charles a final hug before running off into the room. Charles smiled as he watched him before getting back in his car and driving to work. 

-  
“Daddy!” David ran up to Charles’ open arms when he picked him up from kindergarten later that afternoon.

“How was school?” Charles beamed at his son as he walked them back to his car. 

“Good! I made a new friend today!” David enthused as Charles helped him into the backseat and buckled him up. 

“That’s lovely, David,” Charles pressed a kiss to his forehead before making his way to the front seat and stated to drive home. “What’s their name?”

“Lorna,” David replied as he watched the cars out the window drive by them. “She said I can go over to her house tomorrow after school. Can I Daddy? Please?”

“Yes, you may,” Charles laughed as a smile rested on his face as he drove. “I will pick you up by dinner time though, alright?”

“Okay, thanks Daddy,” Charles looked in his rear view mirror to see him grinning and it only made Charles smile more. 

When they got home, Charles let David go up to his room to play while he stayed downstairs and made dinner. He decided on making brownies as well for Lorna and her family as a thank you for having David over, it’s the least Charles could do after all. 

David practically ran down the stairs when he smelled the brownies too. “Are those for us?” He ran up to the oven door, which he was too short to reach, and watched the brownies bake through the door. 

“They’re for your friend but I’m sure they’ll let you have some,” Charles ruffled his hair and resumed to cooking their dinner. 

“Daddy?” David looked up at Charles with a nervous expression. “Lorna knows I’m a telepath,” he admitted and Charles took his eyes away from the chicken on the stove to his son. “But she’s a mutant too!”

“She is?” David nodded. “What’s her mutation?”

“Magnetism.”

Charles froze for a moment, staring blankly down at the pan sizzling in front of him. The only person Charles knew that had a mutation of magnetism was Erik…

It was a coincidence, it had to be. There is no way, _no way_ that someone actually _married_ and had babies with Erik Lehnsherr. Charles has a PhD in genetics, he knew there were other telepaths in the world so there _had_ to be other metal benders. 

“That’s lovely, David,” Charles cleared his throat as he escaped his thoughts, “I hope you too have fun.”

-  
Charles, thanks to David before hand for the address, was nervous driving to Lorna’s house to pick him up from the play date. He _needed_ to meet Lorna’s parents to confirm his suspicions. Charles honestly doesn’t know what he’d do if he saw Erik Lehnsherr again but Charles doesn’t want to think about Erik right now because Erik was _not_ Lorna’s father.

He took a deep breath as he parked his car and got out. Charles slowly approached the front porch and raised his hand to knock on the door a couple of times. His grip around his car keys tightened slightly as the front door opened. 

_Shit._

“Well, I thought I’d never see you again,” Erik greeted in an almost friendly manner and Charles felt himself starting to scowl. 

“Hello Erik,” he gritted as he glared at the same silver gaze he did all those years ago. 

“I see you’re still holding a grudge. After all these years, you’re still mad at me Charles?” Erik smirked as he stepped aside to let Charles in. “Oh come on, Charles. I’m not going to bite.”

With his shark grin, Charles was unsure of that but stepped into Erik’s house anyway. It was fairly large, had two stories and a spacious living room that was scattered with toys. “Is your wife home?” Charles asked as he started to look around for David, resisting the urge to use his telepathy to find him. “I’d _love_ to meet her.”

“I’m divorced, actually,” Erik replied and that didn’t surprise Charles at all. 

“Shame,” he said dryly as he followed Erik to the kitchen where he could see David and three other kids playing. “You have three children?”

“I do. Why do you sound so surprised?” Charles shrugged and made his way towards the door that lead outside but he felt a hand close around his wrist, stopping him. “Look Charles-

“Whatever it is you have to say Erik, I don’t care,” Charles clipped as he turned to glare at him once more. “I’m here to pick up my son and I thank you for having him over but it will be the first and last time that he is over at your house.”

“And why is that?” 

“Because Erik I will _not_ let my son be around you.”

Erik crossed his arms over his chest and studied Charles under his gaze. “Well considering you make David hide his mutation, I don’t want my kids around you either.”

Charles scoffed. “For heaven’s sakes Erik he’s turning six! He’s too young!”

“Or maybe you just want him to be _human_. Isn’t that what you always wanted? For humans and mutants to coexist?” Erik retorted and took a step closer to Charles, both mutants glaring at each other. “I can’t believe you’ve passed on your ignorant ways to your own child.”

“I am not ignorant,” Charles felt his eyes starting to water out of anger and frustration. 

“My apologies, but wasn’t it I that got into school on a scholarship?” 

“Go to hell, Erik,” he turned away and walked outside where he faked a smile as he saw David run up to him. “It’s time to go,” he scooped him up in his arms and ignored the cautious look his son was giving him. 

Charles carried David out as he said goodbye to Lorna and Erik’s other kids, he didn’t catch their names, as he made his way back to his car and strapped David in. “Drive safe,” he heard Erik say behind him. Charles closed David’s door and made his way to the front seat, ignoring the metal bender. 

“Daddy?” Charles glanced at David through their rear view mirror as he started to drive home. “Why were you upset?”

“I wasn’t,” the word ignorant flashed in Charles’ mind and he felt his chest sting. 

“But-

“I wasn’t upset, David. Mr. Lehnsherr and I just got into a little disagreement, that’s all,” Charles said sternly. 

“So can Lorna come over Friday for a sleepover?” 

Charles took a deep breath as he started to feel guilty. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, David.”

“Why not?” Charles could tell his voice was on the verge of tears. 

“It’s hard to explain,” he sighed, “You'll understand when you get older.”

“But Daddy,” David whined, “that’s not fair,” Charles heard him sniffle and his chest hurt even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles’ stubbornness died down, a little...

Charles knew he wasn’t being fair to David, but Erik Lehnsherr was frankly an asshole. He’s sure that Lorna was a sweet girl and probably nothing like her father, but Charles can’t stand seeing Erik and if he needed to sacrifice his son’s friendship with Lorna, then so be it.

David was very displeased with Charles as well. After their discussion in the car, David went straight to his room and didn’t even come down for dinner. He claimed he wasn’t hungry the following morning either, but Charles made him eat a banana before going to school.

“Have a good day,” Charles gave David a quick hug before he walked off into his class. He sighed to himself as he made his way back to his car and drove to work.

Charles tried to act like everything was normal, but he couldn’t get rid of the guilt that was eating him up inside. He could barely focus on his genetic lesson to his class. He kept losing his train of thought and repeating the same things.

“Class dismissed,” he sighed as he slumped at his desk, burying his head in his hands.

“Do you want to talk about it?” His TA, Hank, asked.

“David’s mad at me,” Charles murmured, putting his head up to look at Hank for help. “He’s friends with this girl who’s father I absolutely hated in college and the other day he called me ignorant and I told David that he can’t be friends with his kid anymore,” he explained and Hank nodded in understanding.

“Well, I’m not a parent, but maybe you should just let him be friends? Have the two of you put aside your differences for the sake of your children?” Charles stared at Hank with bewilderment. “Or you could find David some new friends,” he suggested instead.

Charles thought for a moment, starting to realize that was the best decision. “That could work, thank you, Hank.”

“Anytime Professor,” Hank gave him a small smile. “Good luck.” Charles will need all the luck he can get.

-

When Charles went to pick up David that afternoon, he didn’t see him come out of the room. Charles waited till most of the kids filed out till he entered the room, seeing David wasn’t in the classroom either.

“Excuse me,” Charles approached his teacher, Miss. MacTaggert, “do you happen to know where David is?”

“He went home with Lorna,” she replied innocently. “I thought you were informed.”

Charles faked a smile. “That’s right, it must’ve slipped my mind. Thank you,” he left the classroom and nearly ran to his car, driving straight to Erik’s house. When he got there, he pulled up to his driveway, slamming the door to his car as he made his way to the front door, knocking on it profusely.

“Where is my son?!” Charles demanded as soon as Erik opened the door.

“He’s playing outside with Lorna. Look Charles-

“I don’t want to hear it, Erik. I thought we both agreed to not have our kids around each other anymore. What part of that wasn’t clear?” He glared and Erik crossed his arms over his chest. “Now, let me get my son so I can leave,” he tried to make his way through but Erik blocked him.

“I can’t let you do that, Charles.”

Charles cocked an eyebrow. “And why not? I could have you charged for kidnapping, you know.”

“I believe it’s best if we try to be _amicable,_ for the sake of our children,” Erik suggested and Charles scoffed.

“I can barely stand being next to you” he scowled.

“And I you, but our kids are friends whether we like it or not which means we will be seeing each other often. Now, we don’t have to friends, but we can’t argue, sound good?” Erik offered.

“Fine, but not until you apologize,” Charles grumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Erik said and Charles waited for him to continue, “that’s as much as you’re going to get.”

Charles huffed. “Fine. Now may I go see my son?” Erik nodded, stepping aside to let him in. Charles knew his way to Erik’s backyard and made his way there. “David, may I speak to you?” David stopped talking to a boy with silver hair and looked over at Charles, silently approaching him. Charles kneeled down to his level, resting his hands on his shoulders. “Never go over to someone’s house after school without asking me first, alright?” David gave a nod of his head, looking down at the grass.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled and Charles lifted up his chin to see he was crying.

“It’s alright,” Charles brushed his tears away with his thumb, “You just scared Daddy, that’s all. I’m sorry too, David. You can be friends with whomever you like. I’ll pick you up in a couple hours, if you want.” David shook his head and hugged Charles.

“I want to go home with you,” he murmured against his neck.

Charles pressed a kiss to his temple. “Okay,” he picked David up and carried him back into the house. “Until next time,” he said to Erik on his way out.

-

Charles was up late grading the last of his exams when David came into his study and situated himself in his lap. “What’s wrong, love?” Charles pressed a kiss to his head as he took his red pen and marked the answer on the test he was grading as wrong.

“Head hurts,” David grumbled and turned around in Charles’ lap. Charles set his pen down and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Feel better?” David shook his head and rested his head against Charles’ shoulder. Charles debated whether or not he should put up David’s mental shields, but he didn’t want to suppress his powers entirely. “I’ll make you some tea,” he hugged him to his chest as he carried David out of his study and to the kitchen, seating him on the counter as Charles started to boil some water.

“I keep hearing voices,” David muttered as he rubbed at his eyes. “Will they stop?”

“No,” Charles sighed as he turned to face him, “but you will find a way to control them, I promise,” he pressed another kiss to his head as he finished making his tea.

“Lorna can control her mutation,” Charles’ grip on the kettle tightened slightly. “Her Papa practices her mutation with her.”

“That’s lovely,” Charles cleared his throat as he handed David the mug.

“Can we practice sometime too Daddy?” David asked before taking a sip from his tea.

“Sure,” Charles smiled a smile that was a little forced. He still thought David was too young to begin practicing his mutation, but he felt the need to knowing that Erik was doing so with his own kid.

David handed Charles back his mug and Charles picked him up and carried him upstairs to his room. “Can Lorna sleep over this weekend?” David asked as Charles tucked him into bed again.

“If her father’s alright with it,” Charles went over into the bathroom and wetted a wash cloth with warm water and laid it over David’s forehead. “Feel better?” David nodded and started to close his eyes. Charles smiled and pressed a kissed to his cheek before returning to his study.

-

Charles wasn’t really looking forward to seeing Erik again, but he had no choice. Lorna came over Saturday afternoon and Erik practically listed all the things Charles should _not_ do.

“Do not feed her sugar past eight because she will not be able to go to sleep and I need her well rested because she has Hebrew school in the morning,” Erik rambled and Charles crossed his arms over his chest, feeling his annoyance starting to rise.

“I’m pretty sure I know how to handle children, Erik,” he clipped.

“I’m sure you do, Charles,” Erik retorted and Charles scowled. “I’m picking her up at eight thirty tomorrow morning, sharp. I expect you to be on top of things tonight.” _Hopefully one day I’m on top of you._

Charles felt his whole body freeze in that moment. Did Erik _mean_ to project that at him? _Why_ was Erik thinking about being on top of Charles? Was he attracted to him?

Oh god. Erik Lehnsherr wanted to fuck him.

“I-uh-I should get back to the kids,” Charles stumbled as he started to close his front door. “See you in the morning,” as soon as he closed the door, Charles bolted to his study. He knew David and Lorna were fine in David’s room so that gave Charles the opportunity to call his sister.

“Hello?” Raven answered after the third ring.

“Do you remember Erik Lehnsherr?” Charles asked a bit frantically, starting to drum his fingers on his desk. “Well it turns out that he has children and one of them happens to be David’s friend and she’s sleeping over tonight and before Erik left I heard his thoughts and I believe he wants to sleep with me Raven!”

“So?”

“What do you mean ‘so’?!” Charles exclaimed.

“You two didn’t already sleep together in college?” Raven said with slight surprise.

“What?! No!” Charles made a face of disgust, “I absolutely despise him!”

“So? You two didn’t have some sort of hate sex?” Raven sounded a little surprised on the other end, he had no idea as to why. “I always thought you complaining about him all the time was because you had a crush-

“I do not like Erik Lehnsherr! I never have and I never will!” Charles hung up then and ran a hand through his hair, sighing to himself.

Charles didn’t know what to do with this information but he new avoidance wasn’t an option. He’ll just pretend like he never heard it, that will work.

-

When Erik came to pick Lorna up the next morning, Charles could barely hold eye contact. “You have a very sweet girl,” he muttered, smiling down at Lorna and David who were hugging each other goodbye.

“Why thank you, Charles. That means a lot,” he could feel Erik’s eyes on him but Charles didn’t dare to look up. “Maybe I could host a sleepover some time,” Erik said and Charles could practically feel his smirk.

There was no way in Hell that Charles would sleep with Erik Lehnsherr. It will _not_ happen.

“Right, well goodbye Erik,” Charles started to close the door once Lorna made her way over to Erik. “Alright David, what do you say you and I go to the park?” He asked his son, who shook his head and yawned.

“I’m going to nap,” he announced before making his way back upstairs to his room.

“Lovely,” Charles said to himself as he went to his study, calling up Raven once more.

“Hel-

“If you were in my position, what would you do?” Charles interrupted before she could even finish what she was saying.

“You want my advice?” Raven asked a little cautiously.

“Considering you’re not only my sister but my best friend, then yes, I want your advice.”

“Fuck him.”

Charles blinked at his phone, not believing what he heard. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Sleep with Erik, get whatever pent up tension you two have out of your system,” she explained. “You might start to feel better.”

“So I should sleep with someone whom I’ve hated for _years_?” Charles clarified, not believing what he was hearing.

“Yes. I have to go, Kurt woke up from his nap and I have exactly a minute before he starts crying for his teething ring,” Raven said, “Good luck,” she hung up then and Charles could only stare at his wall with a blank expression.

Numerous thoughts raced through Charles’ head and all of his thoughts came down to the same question: Should he _sleep_ with Erik? His initial answer was no, but maybe he should see how it will benefit him.

Charles pulled out a piece of paper and began writing:

_The Perks of_ ~~_Fucking_~~ _Sleeping with Erik_ _Lehnsherr:_

  * __Sex__


  * _Release tension_


  * _Allow kids to continue being friends_



He stared down at the list he just made and crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it in the trash.

-

Charles did his absolute best to avoid Erik by all means possible which happened to be surprisingly easy. Mainly because he only saw Erik when David and Lorna hung out and unfortunately, David got a small cold and Charles was keeping him home and away from other children. He had to take off a couple of days of work to watch over him too, but he didn’t mind at all. He knew Hank had a good handle on things over at the university and that meant that Lorna won’t be able to come over till David felt better and that meant no Erik. Charles was pretending that he doesn’t know that Erik wanted to fuck him, he didn’t want to think about it anyway.

“Now once you finish up your tea I want you to head straight to bed, alright?” David nodded at his father’s commands and continued to drink from the large mug. Before Charles could say more, he heard a knock on the door, wondering who would visit him at such a late hour.

Well, it was only a little past eight but still.

The knocking was heard once more and Charles hurried to the door, opening it to see Erik. “Hello Charles,” he grinned and Charles ignored it and looked at the bag in his hands.

“What’s that?” He narrowed his eyes on the bag, wondering as to why Erik was coming to his house this late.

“Soup for David, Lorna told me he was sick,” he explained and Charles nodded, not taking his eyes off of the brown bag. “May I come in and give it to him?”

“If you must,” Charles muttered and stepped aside to let Erik in and lead him over to the kitchen. He was a bit surprised to see David so happy at Erik’s entry, but he figured them being in the same environment often contributed to that.

“May I use your restroom?” Erik asked after handing the soup over to David.

“Down the hall and to your right,” Charles said flatly as he walked over to David and picked him up. “It’s time to get you to bed,” he pressed a kiss to his forehead and carried him upstairs to his room, tucking him in for the night before heading back downstairs to see Erik was in the living room, reading a piece of paper.

“I love how you’ve made a list on the perks of fucking, excuse me, _sleeping with_ me,” Erik said amused and Charles stormed over to him and yanked the piece of paper out of his hands.

“You’ve been snooping in my study!”

Erik shrugged. “I thought it was the bathroom.”

“Leave!” Charles extended his arm in the direction of his door.

“And just ignore the fact that you’ve thought about sleeping with me?” Erik smirked as he stepped closer to him.

“Only because you’ve thought of it first!” Charles exclaimed, feeling his cheeks starting to heat up. “If you just kept your thoughts to yourself, we wouldn’t be having this conversation!”

Erik cocked an eyebrow. “So sex is off the table?”

“Yes!”

“Interesting,” Erik took another step forward, pressing Charles up against the wall, “So you’ll never,” he leaned closer to his neck, his breath tickling Charles’ skin, “let me touch you?” Erik pressed a kiss near his jugular and Charles fisted his hands in attempts to contain the shiver he felt.

“N-no,” he replied a bit breathless. “I will not sleep with you, Erik,” he cleared his throat to contain himself and Erik pulled away to face him once more.

“Why not?”

Charles wanted to laugh in his face. “Because I hate you,” he spat.

“And I hate you, but that doesn’t mean we still can’t have one go at it,” Erik’s hands started to roam over Charles’ shirt and he tried his best to _not_ enjoy the way Erik’s hands feel on his body.

“Fine,” Charles huffed and brushed Erik off of him. “Once, just once to get it out of our system. Once we do it, it will not happen again and we will not talk about it.”

“Next Friday, my kids are staying with my mother,” Erik stated before starting to walk away.

“I’ll get my sister to watch David for the night!” Charles called back.

“Fine!” Erik said back and Charles heard the front door open.

“Fine!” Charles heard the door close as he got the final word in. But then, he realized what he’s done to himself.

He’s going to sleep with Erik Lehnsherr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Erik mean for Charles to hear that? Will Charles enjoy his “one time sex” with Erik?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles finally sleep together...

Charles honestly didn’t know what he was expecting when he went over to Erik’s house Friday night. He thought maybe they’d just get right into it, not a dinner filled with the best brisket Charles thinks he’s ever eaten. 

“You must give me this recipe,” Charles insisted as he bit off of another piece of brisket, “I’m in love with this brisket.”

Erik laughed and shook his head. “I’m afraid I can’t do that,” he smiled apologetically, “it’s my mother’s recipe. It took her till I was thirty for her to give me the recipe myself and I swore to not share it with anybody,” he began to smirk, “but with you I might make an exception.”

Charles rolled his eyes and finished off his glass of wine. “I’m so flattered,” he replied a bit coldly yet couldn’t help but smile. “Are we doing this or what?” Erik cocked an eyebrow as he watched Charles stand.

“You don’t want dessert first?”

“No, I honestly just want to get this over with,” he said frankly and Eri rolled his eyes.

“You’re so impatient, Charles,” he grumbled as he made his way around the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

Charles scoffed. “I am not impatient, Erik,” he clipped, “it’s just sex and since it’s just sex, I don’t have to be nice to you.”

“Like you ever are?” Erik slowly backed him up to the wall in the kitchen and leaned forward to kiss him but Charles put his hand up to stop him. 

“We need to set some rules,” Erik looked at him incredulously, “first one is no kissing on the mouth.”

“I can’t kiss you?” Charles shook his head. “Fine, if you’re setting rules then I’m setting rules. The first rule is you have to go by what I say, got it?” Charles narrowed his eyes as Erik kept his body pressed up against his. 

“And if I refuse to obey your rules?” He questioned, and Charles was trying to not think about how close their faces have now become. 

“Well,” Erik smirked, “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?” He crashed their lips together then and Charles gasped against his lips. He was certainly not expecting Erik to be a good-no-amazing kisser. He didn’t expect him to be bad either, he just didn’t expect Erik to be this good. 

Charles needed to focus on all the annoyance he felt when it came to Erik and not focus on how his kisses are leaving him breathless and wanting more. Erik’s hand was now on the back of Charles’ head, running itself through his hair. When he yanked on it, Charles’ mouth slipped into a moan and Erik took the opportunity to slide his tongue in his mouth and Charles’ was pretty sure his knees were about to give out. He had to get himself together so Charles found his strength and pulled Erik off of him to see the widest grin was across his face. 

“What?” He huffed out, doing his best to make his annoyance cover up his flusteredness. Charles waited for Erik to answer but he didn’t receive one and Erik wasn’t even looking at him either, he was looking down. Charles followed his gaze to see there was a tent now in his trousers. “This doesn’t mean-

“Anything, I know,” Erik interjected, sinking down to his knees as he kept eye contact with Charles the whole time. “It’s just sex,” he raised his hand and undid his fly with a wave of his fingers and soon Charles was standing in his underwear, his cock nearly begging for attention, and Erik’s face inches away from it. 

“It’s just sex,” Charles repeated as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to focus on the gray tiles above him and not the way his cock was already inside Erik’s mouth being licked like an ice cream cone that was about to melt. He would not look down. If he looked down, then he probably would not get the image of Erik sucking his cock out of his head. 

Instead, Charles closed his eyes and let his hand move to Erik’s head to steady himself as he felt most of himself be swallowed into Erik’s mouth. How big was his mouth? Against his better judgement, Charles opened his eyes and the sight in front of him was one to make him come. 

“Holy shit,” he blurted and Erik looked up at him, his silver gaze piercing into Charles’ blue eyes, making him transfixed in his eyes. He gulped down the urge to whine when Erik pulled off and stood up. They just stared at each other for a minute or two before Erik wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist. “Wha-Erik!” He squealed when he felt himself being picked up and carried out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom.

-  
The sun peering into the room stirs Charles out of his slumber and he slowly opened his eyes to see there was an arm wrapped comfortably around his waist. Charles slowly turned around in the grip around him to see Erik was still asleep, his head nuzzled comfortably in the crook of Charles’ neck. 

He slept with Erik Lehnsherr. 

Charles slowly and carefully moved Erik’s hand off of him and got out of bed. He gathered up his clothes and quickly put them on before walking out of the bedroom and Erik’s house. He’s going to put last night behind him and act like everything was fine when he picked up David. He’ll talk about last night with Raven later, but right now Charles had to go on with his life like nothing happened. 

He pulled up to Raven’s house and parked in her driveway like he always does, and he went up to her front door and knocked. As soon as the door opened, a sheepish smile across Raven’s face greeted him. “Well, how was it?”

“It was sex,” he replied a little dryly as he made his way into her house. “Where’s David?”

“In the den with Azazel,” she halted Charles as he started to make his way there, “so it was just sex? No feelings involved?”

“Besides annoyance? No,” Charles laughed, “I do not have any feelings for Erik. Not romantic ones that is,” he shrugged out of Raven’s grip and made his way to the den where he saw David playing with some toys while Azazel watched with a gurgling Kurt in his lap. 

“Daddy!” David ran up to Charles and he was engulfed into his arms. 

“I’ve missed you,” Charles cooed as he picked him up and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Did you have fun?” David nodded eagerly and Charles smiled. “Good,” he pressed another kiss to his head as Raven handed him David’s things. “Thank you for watching him,” Raven gave Charles a look which he knew meant they weren’t done talking about his night with Erik. 

“Anytime,” Raven beamed at David as him and Charles made their way out the door. “Just let me know the next time you’ll need me to watch him. I’d love to!” She called behind him and Charles hoped the next time she needed to watch him, he wasn’t busy fucking Erik. He knew there wasn’t going to be another time and he was perfectly fine with that. Him and Erik did what they needed to do and now that it’s over with, they can both move on with their lives. 

“Daddy, can Lorna sleepover on Halloween?” _Oh shit._ How could he forget about Halloween? Of course David is going to want to hang out with Lorna which meant Charles would have to see Erik this Friday night. 

“Yes,” he said with complete monotone, “she can sleepover,” Charles cleared his throat as he could feel David’s confusion. “Speaking of, what are you going to be? Do we need to buy you a costume?”  
David thought for a moment and shook his head.   
“Then what are you going as?”

David grinned. “It’s a surprise,” Charles shook his head and smiled. 

-  
Friday night, Charles thought David’s surprise was absolutely adorable. “You are the most courageous and cutest lion I have ever seen!” He practically cooed and David roared. 

“Where’s your costume?” David asked.

“I’m going as a professor,” he smiled as he grabbed David’s candy bag and handed it to him. “No more than five pieces tonight, alright?” David nodded and ran over to the door when he heard a knock. Charles took a deep breath and followed behind him. “Your costumes are so cool!” David awed as he looked at the kids in front of him.

Lorna was dressed up as a pirate, her sister, was a witch, and her brother was dressed up as Flash. “You all look adorable,” Charles beamed and he looked up to see Erik was looking right at him. “I see you didn’t dress up,” he sighed.

“Oh I did,” he smirked and waited for the kids to become absorbed in their own conversation.“I’m going as your boyfriend.” Charles barked out a laugh and rolled his eyes. 

“Well I guess that’s the fun part about dressing up, you get to pretend to be what you never will become,” he chided and Erik laughed. “Alright,” he turned his attention back to the kids, “time to go trick-or-treating!” The kids were all out the door before Charles could say anything more.

“Peter, don’t run!” Erik called out after his son and sighed as Peter didn’t listen and ran to three houses in under a minute. 

“Your son’s a speedster?” Charles observed as he watched the boy run to five more houses. “That’s wonderful! I’ve never seen one before but I’ve read about their genetic makeup. It’s very interesting,” he rambled as him and Erik walked after their kids. 

“You’re really into that stuff, aren’t you?” Charles shrugged and kept his eyes focused on David as they walked. “It’s surprising how interested you are in mutants but your view on how humans and mutants interact is-

“Enough,” Charles snapped as he looked up at Erik, “we are not going to discuss this.”

“Would you rather discuss what happened last week instead?” Erik retorted rather sheepishly and Charles rolled his eyes for the millionth time. 

“We know what happened,” he grumbled. 

“We do,” he agreed, “but we never _discussed_ it.”

“Nothing to discuss,” Charles replied flatly as he started walking a little faster, trying to get closer to David as they went to the next house. “We both agreed on what it was and to never do it again,” he muttered. 

“Do you want to do it again?” Erik asked and Charles opened his mouth to reply some snotty comment, but no words came out. _Did_ Charles want to do it again? Erik wasn’t a bad lover at all, he honestly enjoyed himself, but Charles thought it would just be a one time thing, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do it again.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “Do you?”

“It’s up to you, Charles. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do,” he replied and Charles ignored the way his chest warmed. “If you’re uncomfortable with anything, we don’t have to continue.” 

Maybe Erik was _sweet_ , it’s not like Charles would tell him so though. 

-  
When they returned back to Charles’ house, Charles and Erik tried their best to limit the amount of candy their kids ate, but they ate about half of what they got before crashing on the couch an hour later once the sugar wore off. 

Charles made sure they all had pillows and blankets before walking off into the kitchen where he saw Erik eating from the cake he made. “What are you doing?”

“Eating,” he replied as he took another bite. “Did you make this? It’s really good, Charles.” Charles only stared at him with bewilderment before grabbing the fork out of Erik’s hand and starting to eat the cake himself. 

“Hands off my cake, Lehnsherr,” he wanted as he started to eat the cake himself. “I only eat cake once a year so hands off.”

Erik cocked an eyebrow. “You eat the whole cake by yourself without sharing with anyone?” He shook his head at him and grabbed another fork and continued eating. “That’s a bit selfish, don’t you think?”

“No,” Charles took another bite before picking up the cake and carrying it away from Erik. 

“Hey!” Erik walked after him and caught Charles by his waist, making him turn around. The cake, however, got squished between the two of them, making them both have cake and frosting on their shirt. 

“Look what you did!” Charles exclaimed as he moved what was salvageable of the cake out of the way. 

“Look what I did? Look what you did!” Erik retorted, “You’re the one who’s being selfish!”

“I baked this cake for myself and only myself, Erik!”

“Fine!” Erik grabbed at the cake and threw a bit at Charles’ mouth. “Happy?” 

Charles grabbed a handful of the cake and smushed it onto Erik’s face. “I am now,” he giggled and licked the tip of his finger that was covered in frosting. “You were right, Erik, this is good cake,” he grinned and Erik kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet, not something Charles was expecting. 

When Erik pulled away, him and Charles just stared at each other, until Charles pulled him back into the kiss. Maybe, a small, minuscule part of Charles was starting to hate Erik a little less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh is Charles falling for Erik? Does Erik already have feelings for Charles? What will these two do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor and fluff anyone?

“Someone’s got a secret admirer,” Hank teased as Charles walked into work Monday morning, seeing a large bouquet of red roses sitting on his desk. 

“Aw Hank, you shouldn’t have,” Charles smirked as he went over to read the small card attached, “Charles, for the lovely night that ended,” he read out loud to Hank, “in the sweetest kiss. E.L,” he said more quietly. “Holy shit.” Erik Lehnsherr just sent Charles flowers? Why?

“Well, who are they from?” Hank pressed and Charles quickly slid the card in his pocket.

“It’s from Erik,” he mumbled and turned his attention to the whiteboard. 

“Who?”

“You know,” Charles sighed as he continued to write out his notes, “the one I knew in college who I absolutely hated and his daughter is best friends with David,” he explained. 

“Then why would he-

“I’ve slept with him,” Charles interjected a bit loudly, some students who walked in overheard and looked at him weirdly before going to their seats. “Once, just once and we kissed Friday night but that was it, I swear.”

Hank stared at Charles with a blank expression before he gave a slow nod of his head. “Well, by the given evidence,” he gestured to the flowers, “it seems to me that you two are dating.” 

“What? Pfft, no!” He chuckled and resumed to writing, “Why would I date him? I don’t even like him.” A small part of Charles liked Erik though, but no one needed to know that information. 

“It seems to me that he likes you-

“How’s your love life going?” Charles quickly cut Hank off before he could pester him with more questions. “Dating anyone?”

“Yes, you know Al-

“Great! Glad you two are happy together,” he looked to see more students were filing in, “Class is starting Hank, the conversation must cease but I’ll be happy to discuss _your_ relationship with you over lunch.” Hank closed his mouth and shook his head at the professor. 

-  
When lunchtime came, Charles didn’t have lunch with Hank like he suggested, instead, he quickly ran home and looked for the school directory, searching for Erik’s number.

Once he found it, he quickly dialed the number in and held his phone up to his ear as it started to ring. “Hel-

“Why did you send me flowers?” Charles interjected as he got back in his car and started to drive back to work.

“Hello Charles,” Erik said smoothly on the other end, Charles could tell he was smiling. “It’s nice to hear your voice.”

“Answer the question, Erik,” he brisked.

“I sent you flowers because you deserve flowers,” he replied simply. “Did you not like them?”

“Of course I liked them,” Charles scoffed, “I just don’t know why you’re stalking me.” Erik chuckled on the other end, Charles felt a slight turn of his lips as he started to smile.

“Says the person who looked up my number and called me,” Erik teased and Charles shook his head. “Besides, I’m not _stalking_ you, it’s not my fault your son told me where you worked.”

“Only because you asked,” Charles retorted.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Look Charles, are we just going to keep dancing around this subject for another ten years?” Erik asked and Charles frowned as he didn’t know what Erik meant. 

“Subject?” Charles questioned. “What subject are we dancing around?”

“You know the whole ‘I hate you but I really don’t hate you.’ I thought it would end by now-

“Wait,” Charles interjected and he felt his palms starting to get sweaty from his nervousness. Why was he nervous? “Erik, what are you saying?”

“You couldn’t tell?” Erik asked with amusement on the other end. 

“Tell what?!”

“Charles, why do you think I started arguments with you? Started doing my laundry on the same day as you?”

“Because you’re an annoying prick,” he replied honestly and Erik laughed. “Wait...were you _courting_ me?” Charles thought about all the times he ran into Erik, how they _weren’t_ coincidental. 

“Yes.” 

Charles gaped at his phone as he pulled up to his parking spot in the university lot. “This whole time you trying to get under my skin was your way of trying to get in my pants?” He clarified with shock.

“Yes Charles.”

“May I ask why?” 

“Why I was courting you or why I like you?” Erik asked and Charles felt his heart beat faster. Erik _liked_ him?

“Both,” he replied a little nervously. 

“Well, I courted you because I liked you. I like you because you’re brilliant, funny, charming, you’re stubborn as hell, you’re-

“Alright, I get it,” he sighed and started to think. 

“I wasn’t finished, Charles,” Erik said a little firmly. 

“You can tell me the rest in person, over dinner,” he found himself smiling again. 

“Charles Xavier, are you asking me out on a date?” Charles playfully rolled his eyes. 

“And you say I’m the dense one?” He teased and he heard Erik laugh once more. 

“I never said you were dense...but regarding our _date,_ I can do tomorrow night if you’re available.” Charles thought for a moment, trying to remember if he had any plans. 

“Tomorrow night it is. My house at six, I’ll be cooking dinner,” he confirmed.

“I’ll see you then. Goodbye Charles.”

“Goodbye Erik,” he smiled as he hung up. He’ll never hear the end of it from Raven. 

-  
“You’re going on a date with Erik?!” Raven exclaimed loudly and Charles hushed her.

“David just went down for a nap, don’t wake him,” he glanced in the direction of his bedroom. 

“You’re going on a date with Erik?!” Raven repeated more quietly and he nodded. “Charles! That’s so exciting! I knew it! I knew you two would fall for each other!” She exclaimed happily.

“I never said I was _falling_ for him,” Charles cleared up and Raven shot him a look. 

“So you’re just going on a date with a man you _don’t_ like?” 

“Yes, but Erik did admit that he had feelings for me…”

Raven’s eyes went wide and she squealed. “I told you! I knew Erik Lehnsherr had a crush on you!” 

“Not so loud,” he groaned and sat down on his couch, “he liked me in college, it’s been awhile now.”

“Oh forgive me,” she flopped down on the couch next to him, “the man only bought you flowers so he couldn’t possibly like you. And him trying to get you for years? Yeah you’re right Charles, he doesn’t like you one bit,” she said sarcastically but smiled. “Do you not have feelings for him?”

Charles sighed. “I don’t know. It’s been awhile since I’ve actually liked someone so it’s a foreign feeling to me.”

“Well, who was the last person you’ve liked?”

He thought, long and hard for a moment. Who was the last person Charles liked? It had to be someone in college since he didn’t really encounter a lot of people afterwards. The only person that Charles had any feelings for was Erik but they weren’t romantic feelings. They were just pure and utter annoyance. Sure Charles always found him good looking, stubborn, cocky, caring, funny, was an amazing kisser-

“Holy shit,” he gasped as he made his discovery. _Did_ Charles like Erik? “Raven, you said I talked about Erik a lot in college which made you think that I had a crush on him. May I ask why?”

“You talked about him all the time and your face would light up and all that stuff,” she replied and then squealed. “Are you saying that you’ve had a crush on Erik?!”

Charles ran a hand through his hair and stared up at the ceiling. “I don’t know...maybe? Possibly?”

“Charles!” Raven beamed. “Do you know what this means?”

“No?”

“It means that you and Erik both like each other! You two are going to fall in love and get married-

“Daddy, you’re marrying Lorna’s Papa?” Both mutants turn their head to see a tired David at the bottom of the stairs. 

“No,” Charles replied immediately and ignored the way Raven had started to laugh. “I’m not, we’re just friends,” he picked David up and carried him back upstairs to his room. “Is your head hurting again?” David nodded as he rested his head against Charles’ shoulder. “I’m sorry love,” he pressed a kiss to his forehead as he tucked him back into bed and got a cool cloth to lay over his head. “Feel better?”

David nodded as he looked up at Charles. “Daddy?” 

“Yes David?”

“Are you going to get married?” 

Charles laughed and shook his head. “No, not anytime soon.”

“Do you want to?” David asked and Charles looked at him with a curious expression.

“If I ever found the right one then yes,” he replied honestly, “Why do you ask?” 

David shrugged. “I just want you to be happy, Daddy.”

Charles smiled. “I am happy, I have you,” he pressed a kiss to his head. “Get some sleep, I’ll wake you up before dinner,” he stood up from his bed and walked out of David’s bedroom and back downstairs to his sister. 

“I call dibs on planning the wedding,” she teased and Charles rolled his eyes. 

“It’s just dinner, Raven. There’s not going to be a ring hidden in the champagne,” he rejoined her on the couch.

“Mhm, we’ll see,” she laughed. 

-  
Charles picked up David from school the next day and drove him to Raven’s house. “I’ll be back by your bedtime to take you home,” he hugged David goodbye. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” David pulled away and ran off into the house to go play. 

“Have fun tonight,” Raven smirked and Charles waved goodbye before driving back home. 

He decided on making salad and lasagna for him and Erik. Charles took his time cooking and used it as a way to distract himself from the nervousness he was feeling. This was just Erik and it was just dinner even though Erik did label it as a date and confessed his feelings for Charles and it would _technically_ be their second date if you count Halloween.

Charles Xavier never thought in all thirty years of his life that he would going on a date with Erik Lehnsherr. 

The knock on the door stirred Charles out of his thoughts and he took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Erik was standing there with a smile. “Hello Charles,” he greeted.

“Hello Erik,” Charles stepped aside to let him in and as Erik walked passed him, Charles caught a whiff of his scent. Erik smelled like metal and leather, very masculine, very sexy. Well, Charles thought so at least. 

He closed the door behind him and quietly lead Erik over into the kitchen where the food was placed and waited to be eaten. “So,” Erik began once him and Charles started to eat, “how’s David?”

“He’s good, he’s becoming stronger with his mutation,” he grinned, “it's quite fascinating, watching him grow into his telepathy. How are your children?”

“Peter still doesn’t listen to me, but he does sometimes. I’m working on it,” he lets out a small laugh, Charles laughs with him. “Wanda is becoming more witty which I haven’t decided if that’s a good or a bad thing. Lorna looks up to me so she’ll be fine.”

Charles laughed and rolled his eyes. “Having a mini Erik around? Isn’t one enough?”

“Please Charles, you enjoy my company,” he teased and Charles laughed. “I know I enjoy yours.”

“Of course you do,” he boasted, “I’m Charles Xavier, everyone enjoys my company.” Erik laughed and Charles laughed even more. 

“You’re very sure of yourself, I like that about you,” Erik said genuinely and Charles felt his cheeks heat up. Why was he blushing? 

Charles smiled and took a sip from his water, swallowing his flusteredness. “So you said you were divorced, is your ex still in the picture?” Charles hoped he wasn’t too forward by asking that, but he was curious.

“No, she’s not. She left after Lorna was only a couple months old,” Charles felt a flash of anger roll off of the metal bender. “Peter and Wanda don’t remember much of her and they never asked so I never told them anything.”

Charles reached across the table and took Erik’s hand in his. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” he gave his hand a squeeze. 

“It’s alright,” he gave Charles a small smile, “I think she just wasn’t ready for the responsibility of having three kids, but I honestly don’t know,” he sighed as he took a sip from his own drink. “What about David’s mother?”

“I had a very short relationship after I got my PhD. It was mainly a sexual one,” he muttered as he took another sip from his drink, “but when she found out she was pregnant, she freaked out and felt like she was too young and said she’d put the baby up for adoption. Well when David was born, she didn’t even want to see him so I was the first one to hold him and I just knew that I couldn’t give up my own son. So it’s just been him and I for as long as I can remember.” 

“You do a lovely job at being a father, Charles,” Erik smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

“Thank you, Erik, as do you.” Charles liked the way Erik’s hand felt against his. It was a bit rough against the smooth skin of his own hand, but it was gentle. “Unfortunately I don’t have anything for dessert,” he laughed lightly. 

“No more cake we can share?” Erik teased and stood up, still holding Charles’ hand. Charles stood up too and was pulled to Erik. His hands wrapped around his waist and he leaned closer. “Maybe we can share something else?”

Charles smiled sheepishly. “I have a few ideas.” Erik smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to Charles’ lips. Charles kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Their kisses became more tender and Erik grazed his teeth across his lower lip and Charles gasped, allowing Erik entry into his mouth. He allowed Erik to dominate the kiss and let his tongue explore all the crevices of Charles’ mouth. Erik pressed Charles up against the wall and started to kiss his neck. “Erik, how come you never told me?”

“Told you what?” Erik murmured against his skin, nibbling gently.

“How you felt about me. Why didn’t you tell me when we were in college?” Erik pulled away to look Charles in the eyes. 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t believe me,” he admitted and Charles couldn’t help but feel guilty. “But,” he smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, “I would’ve proved it to you.”

“I believe you,” Charles smiled and sealed their lips back together in a passionate kiss.

-  
“You’ve got another delivery,” Hank practically cooed when Charles walked into work the next morning. “I wonder who it’s from,” he teased.

Charles shook his head at him and went to read the card attached to an even bigger bouquet than the one before. “Thank you for a fabulous dinner that ended with the best dessert,” he read out loud. “Maybe next time it’ll end in more than just a kiss. E.L.” Hank gagged and Charles smiled. 

“Don’t read the card _out loud_ next time,” Hank muttered in embarrassment and focused on the papers in front of him. “I don’t need to know what you and your boyfriend do _after_ dinner.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Charles retorted but couldn’t help but smile at the way his chest fluttered. Maybe Erik was his boyfriend and maybe a small part of Charles was ecstatic that he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww Erik is so sweet to send Charles flowers as he is his boyfriend now, is he not?
> 
> Will Charles be comfortable being in a relationship with Erik? Will his kids be happy with it too?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bucketload of fluff!!

“Daddy!” Charles felt his shoulder being shaken but he didn’t open his eyes. “Wake up! I have Laura’s birthday party to go to in an hour,” he whined. 

Charles opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at his son. “David,” he ran a hand through his matching brown locks, “it’s only,” he glanced at the clock, “nine in the morning. The party starts at noon. You have about three hours, love.”

“But I can’t wait three hours,” he groaned and flopped down on top of Charles. “I want to go now,” he murmured. 

“I know,” he presses a kiss to his head and closed his eyes again. “Just give me five more minutes and I can make us some breakfast,” he yawned. 

“Can you make oatmeal with bananas?” David asked and Charles nodded. “Thanks Daddy,” he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Can we get up now?”

Charles sighed and opened his eyes. Of course David got his stubbornness. “Yes we can,” he wrapped his arms around his waist as he carried David out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. “Have I met Laura’s father before?” He asked as he started to make them breakfast. 

“He’s big,” David replied, “so maybe.”

Charles let out a small laugh and shook his head. “Well I’m glad you’re looking forward to her party.”

He didn’t find out why David was so excited for Laura’s party, until they got there. “Lorna!” David ran over to the girl where they disappeared in the other room with Peter and Wanda. Charles felt his heart jump in his chest as he searched for Erik. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” he heard and turned around to see Erik was right behind him. “It’s been a while since I’ve last saw you,” he moved to wrap his arms around his waist. “I’ve missed you.”

Charles grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ve missed you too,” he pulled away when a group of kids try to run in between them. “Perhaps another date is in order.”

“Perhaps so,” he smiled and they both stood against the wall, observing the party. “Have you met Laura’s father?”

Charles shook his head. “Don’t believe I have. What’s he like?”

“He’s, well, he’s Logan,” he laughed, “you’ll see.” Charles gave a slow nod, not really sure what he meant. “Here he comes,” Charles followed Erik’s eyes to see a large, buff, gruff looking man approach them. 

“So are you two together or what?” Logan asked and it unfortunately caught the attention of the other adults in the room. Charles felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment and laughed awkwardly.

“Why does it matter?” Erik retorted and Charles didn’t even have to look up to see that the men were glaring at each other. 

“Because all this dancin’ around the subject is ridiculous.” 

“Thank you for being concerned, _James_ ,” Charles looked up to see Logan’s fist was now raised by Erik’s face, “but what Charles and I do is none of your business,” he clipped and Charles watched as three metal claws came out of the slits on Logan’s knuckles. 

“Look here, Lehnsherr,” the man growled and was about to take a step closer to Erik when a little girl with straight dark brown hair approached and tugged at Logan’s shirt. 

“Daddy, Peter threw up and now Marie is crying,” Laura said matter of factly and Logan’s claws ceased and he took a step back from Erik, a glare still in his eyes. 

“Excuse me,” Erik touched Charles’ elbow as he made his way through and went to go find Peter.

“You’re David’s father, right?” Logan grumbled to Charles who nodded. “Logan Howlett,” he stuck out his hand which was rather large and Charles took it and gave it a shake. 

“Charles Xavier,” he gave the man a quick smile as he scanned for David. Charles could sense something was slightly wrong. “Excuse me for a moment,” he walked away from Logan and searched the house to find his son. He found him in the backyard, sitting on the steps of the patio. Charles sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Do you not want to play with the other kids?” David shook his head and rested it on Charles’ shoulder. 

“My head hurts and my tummy hurts,” he whined.

“Did you eat too much sugar?” David nodded and Charles let out a small chuckle. “Don’t worry love, we’ll be home soon,” he pressed a kiss to his head. 

“I get headaches too,” Charles turned his head to see a girl with fiery red hair was now talking to David. “I’m Jean,” she said sweetly. “I’m a telepath too.”

“Really? Cool!” David exclaimed happily and moved out of Charles’ grip to talk to her more. “My Daddy is a telepath too!” Jean looked over at Charles with a curious expression. 

“Aren’t you dating Wanda’s Papa?” Jean asked and Charles felt himself blushing. 

“Who told you that?”

“My parents.” 

Charles sighed to himself, he didn’t know his relationship with Erik would be the center of school parents gossip but it apparently was. 

-  
“Your relationship must’ve gone to the next level,” Hank smirked as Charles walked into work Monday morning, being confused by what Hank meant until he saw the box of chocolates on his desk. 

“He argued with a parent and then his son threw up from eating too much cake,” Charles smiled as he picked up the envelope on top of the box. “Do you want me to read you the note or should I read it to myself?” 

“I think I’m going to see my breakfast again if you do so please, read it to yourself,” Hank groaned and Charles laughed. 

“Please Hank, I’m sure you still do romantic things in your relationship,” he took the note out of the small envelope and started to read it. 

_To my favorite sweet treat. I hope you enjoy these as much as I enjoy you._

_E.L._

Charles smiled and felt his face and ears heat up. “Oh god, your boyfriend needs to stop sending you stuff with sexual innuendos,” Hank said rather embarrassed because of Charles’ embarrassment. 

“There wasn’t any sexual innuendos,” he handed Hank the letter and opened the box of chocolates. He popped one in his mouth and his taste buds were overwhelmed with the sweet taste of the milk chocolate and the goodness of the caramel inside of it. “He knows my weakness,” he said to himself as he popped another chocolate in his mouth. 

“Your his favorite ‘treat’ Charles,” Hank handed back the letter, “sounds sexual to me.” He popped a chocolate in his mouth and walked back to his own desk.

“So I take it you wouldn’t want to double date on our sexcapade?” Charles teased and Hank choked on his chocolate, starting to cough profusely and turned beet red. 

“No.”

“Suit yourself,” he smirked and popped another chocolate in his mouth. “The key to a man’s heart is through chocolate,” he enthused. 

“So are you saying that he’s your boyfriend now or what?” Hank asked and Charles shrugged and walked over to the board, beginning to write down some notes for his lesson. 

“Well, we’ve only been on two dates, three if you count-“ Charles stopped himself there, not going to tell Hank about his previous one night stand to let out his and Erik’s pent up aggression. “Count the birthday party,” he settled on and Hank looked at him a little weirdly. “So yes, I guess you _could_ say that we are dating.”

“You’re dating,” Hank stated. “No one buys someone chocolate and flowers unless they’re dating,” Charles shrugged but smiled to himself. “Well?” 

“Well what?” Charles scribbled down something before turning around to look back at Hank, waiting for an answer. 

“How do you feel about it?” 

“About dating Erik?” The words made Charles smile even wider. “I’m happy, thrilled, delighted, joyous! I’ve never thought that Erik, someone whom I hated before would ever make me feel this way,” he swooned and Hank smiled at him. 

“Does David know?” Charles shook his head. 

“It’s a bit soon to tell him, but when Erik and I are ready, we’ll tell the children,” Hank nodded in understanding. David would hopefully be happy to know that he was dating the father of his best friend, but at the same time, Charles didn’t want to get his hopes up either. 

-  
“Daddy?” Charles turned his head away from his stack of tests to see David was standing in the doorway of his study. Charles set his pen down and opened his arms up for David to run into. He picked him up and seated him on his lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Can’t sleep?” David shook his head and turned around in Charles’ arms to face him, his blue eyes shining with sadness. 

“My head really hurts,” he rested his head in the crook of Charles’ neck. Charles pressed a couple more kisses to his head before resuming to his grading. He debated with himself if he should help relieve David’s headache or not. Charles didn’t want to suppress his mutation but he didn’t want David’s sleep to keep getting affected either. Before he could make a decision, his phone rang. Charles smiled and brought it up to his ear as he answered. “Don’t you think it’s a bit late to be calling?”

“Well you answered, didn’t you?” Erik replied on the other end, Charles could tell he was smiling too. “I was wondering if you and David would like to come over this weekend.” David perked up and looked at Charles with a hopeful expression. “We’re celebrating Hanukkah and I’d love for you to join us.”

“Yes,” David whispered excitedly, “say yes!”

“David and I would love to join you,” Charles beamed at his son. David was feeling all better now. “Shall I bring anything?”

“Maybe you can bring yourself into my bed after,” Erik teased and Charles laughed a little flusteredly. 

“If I were you I’d watch what you say, Mr. Lehnsherr. I may or may not have a six year old in my lap.” Charles bit down on his lip to contain himself from giggling. 

“Well, I’ll let you and the possible six year old in your lap go for the night. I’ll see you Saturday.”

“I’ll see you Saturday,” Charles repeated before hanging up. “I believe some gift shopping is in order, don’t you think?” David nodded eagerly and Charles’ cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. It was really going to be a great weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Erik invited Charles over for the holidays, how cute!! Will their kids start to catch onto what their parent’s relationship is?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff!!

Charles took a deep breath as he knocked on Erik’s door. His arms were full of gifts while David held onto the box of cookies Charles picked up earlier from a bakery. He could’ve made them himself, but he wasn’t sure if Erik kept kosher or not and he’d rather be safe and get him something kosher than not. 

“Daddy?” Charles looked down at David. “Why are you nervous?”

“I’m not nervous,” Charles let out a nervous laugh and David looked at him with disbelief. “I didn’t think that I was projecting,” he muttered under his breath and felt his nervousness continue to rise as he waited still for the door to open. It had only been not even thirty seconds but it felt like five minutes to Charles.

“Don’t be nervous, Daddy, you’re going to get lucky tonight!”

Charles’ jaw dropped and he felt a heat spread all across his face and up to his ears. Before he could ask David for clarification on what he meant, Charles hoped that he didn’t _really_ know what that meant, the door opened to reveal Erik. A wide grin formed across his face as he looked at Charles then down at David, crouching down to his level. “Are these for me?”

David nodded eagerly and handed Erik the white box filled with cookies. “Yeah! They’re kahser since Daddy was worried!” Erik let out a small laugh and gave David a hug, the sight made Charles’ chest warm. 

“Thank you, mäuschen,” he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Peter, Wanda, and Lorna are inside playing dreidel, would you like to join them?” David nodded once more and Erik stepped aside to let him through. Once David was inside, Erik stepped closer to Charles and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “You know you didn’t have to bring gifts, Charles. You are a gift in itself.” Charles was pretty sure he blushed even harder. By the look of Erik’s smirk, he was definitely blushing harder. 

Charles opened his mouth to reply and he tried to speak but his throat suddenly felt dry and no words came out. He took a large gulp and started to speak, not sure if he could trust his voice or not. “The ch-children,” he stumbled.

“I’m sure they won’t mind if I have you all to myself for tonight, don’t you think?” Erik grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, giving his hands squeeze before leading a very flustered Charles inside. Charles tried to _not_ imagine sleeping with Erik right now, but he might later…

The image of Erik wearing nothing but a bow only covering a certain _part_ of him would probably be the best gift Charles would’ve ever gotten. 

“Charles, this is my mother, Edith.” Charles blinked back to reality as he had to realize where he was and that he still had to keep his thoughts together. “Ma, this is who I was telling you about, Charles.” Erik introduced and Charles smiled warmly at Erik’s mother. 

“It’s so lovely to meet you!” Charles was thrown into the tightest and warmest hug he believed he ever had. “Erik, you didn’t tell me how cute he was!” Edith cooed and took Charles’ face in her hands. “You know, Erik used to have the biggest crush-

“Ma, I think the latkes are about to be done,” Erik gestured towards the kitchen and Edith gave him a look, “which I’ll go check on. Excuse me,” he flashed Charles a warm smile before making his way to the kitchen.

“Erik’s usually not very open to dating, he stopped for awhile after his divorce,” Edith’s face fell into a sad expression, “but I’m glad he’s found you! I’ll show you the way to the dining room,” she looped her arm through his and led him through Erik’s house. Charles never gave thought on how Erik’s divorce impacted him and he didn’t feel comfortable asking, but maybe Erik, eventually, will open up and tell him about it. 

In the dining room, Charles saw David, Peter, Wanda, and Lorna sitting at the table, spinning dreidels. He also noticed that the box of cookies was wide open and empty. “Did you all eat those cookies?” Charles couldn’t help but smile as the kids looked at him and a guilty expression fell over their faces. 

“Peter ate one first!” Wanda exclaimed and Peter instantly denied it, saying it was Wanda. 

“Well, you all spoiled your dinner,” Edith said a little disappointedly but smiled at them all. “Come on, you all go to the kitchen and wash up before dinner.” All the kids got up from the table and did as they were told as Edith took a seat at the table. 

“Excuse me,” Charles announced as he walked over into the kitchen to see Erik, frowning down at a plate. “Something wrong, darling?” Charles took a step closer to him and the smell of burnt cooking filled his nostrils. 

“I got distracted,” Erik muttered as he picked up the plate and showed the burnt latkes to him. 

Charles cocked an eyebrow. “From? You were in here alone.”

Erik looked up at Charles and licked his lips, a smirk once again making its way onto his lips. “Like you ever leave my thoughts?” Charles chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, staring into Erik’s eyes, getting lost in them.

A feeling, something Charles’ hadn’t felt in a long time, filled him all the way down to his toes. He felt warm and bubbly and his mind was telling him this was love. He was in love with Erik. 

“I think I should leave the cooking up to you,” Erik pressed a soft kiss to his lips before sighing down at his plate. 

“Here,” Charles took the plate from him and went back over to the stove, “I can-Erik, are these made from a box?” Charles picked up the box with the latke mix and looked at Erik with slight shock. 

“I-yes,” he admitted defeatedly. “I can cook, just not from scratch, unless I have a recipe” he rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously, Charles thought he looked adorable.

“Well, if you give me about ten more minutes and distract the kids for a little longer I can whip these up in no time.” Erik looked at Charles like he was a saint. 

“I can do that,” he presses a chaste kiss to his cheek before leaving the kitchen and letting Charles get to work. 

Charles made a mental note to himself to make some latkes from scratch next time. A box mix was easy, especially right now at last minute to save Erik’s cooking, but Charles always preferred to make things from scratch. 

He was thankful he got a good dozen latkes made and also took a knife to the burnt ones Erik made and scraped off the chard to make them more edible. Charles brought the plate to the dining room where everyone was gathered around the table waiting to eat. Charles could definitely get used to this.

-  
After dinner, the kids were all tired out from eating a whole box of cookies, a fair share of latkes, and getting overly excited about their presents, they were starting to get tired. Fortunately, Edith offered to have them all over at her house, including David, leaving Charles and Erik alone.

As soon as goodbyes were said and the door closed, Erik wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist and smiled down at him. “I think it’s about time I gave you your present.”

“You got me a present?” Charles smiled sheepishly up at him. “Can I guess what it is?”

Erik shook his head and pulled away. “Close your eyes.” Charles did what he was told and closed his eyes, waiting for his next instruction. “Stick out your hand,” Erik commanded and Charles complied, sticking his left hand out. He felt a cool metal snake around his wrist and he was very tempted to open his eyes. He felt a press of lips against his and started to smile. 

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yes.”

Charles opened his eyes and looked down to see a watch was comfortably secured around his wrist. “Erik...it’s beautiful,” he looked up at him in awe as his other hand continued to feel the watch. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Erik beamed and wrapped his arms around his waist again, pressing their lips together once more. Erik nibbled at Charles’ lower lip and settled his hands on his waist, moving them just a little further down so they rested on his hips. 

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck and pulled him closer. “Do you want your gift now or later?” He broke the kiss to ask and Erik flashed that damn smirk once more.

“I always want you, Charles,” Erik teased and Charles couldn’t help but laugh.

“Besides me,” he moved one hand behind his back and pulled out the silver wrapped box in his back pocket and handed it to Erik. “Happy Hanukkah, Erik.” 

Erik smiled as he opened the box Charles gave him. “Cufflinks,” he took one out to examine them more, “you got them initialed? Charles,” he set the cufflink back in the box and slid the box into his own pocket before pulling Charles close again. “I _love_ them, thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome,” Charles pressed his lips up against his once more in a passionate kiss. Erik’s hands resumed their position and Charles nearly squealed when he felt himself being picked up and taken into Erik’s bedroom. 

The last time Charles was in here was the night that him and Erik made an agreement to have just sex. It’s funny to Charles how things changed so quickly in a matter of months. Before, he would never go to Erik’s house for dinner, let alone have sex with him. Now, he couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Charles tell Erik he’s in love with him? Is Erik hiding something about his ex?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switched to Erik’s POV!!
> 
> Chapter starts off with the events in chapter one after Charles told Erik to leave him alone, then Erik’s life after up till the current chapters! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Ten years earlier…_

“You know if you stare much longer he’s going to think you’re a stalker,” Emma sung as she jotted down some notes from the textbook next to her. 

“I’m not staring,” Erik grumbled as he looked over Charles once more before looking back at Emma, “I was _admiring_ ,” he clarified but Emma looked uninterested or she didn’t believe him, Erik couldn’t tell. “Besides, Charles hates me.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Emma snickered and Erik scowled. 

“Just because his views are more _liberal_ than mine when it comes to mutants interacting with humans doesn’t mean anything,” he grumbled. “He wants me to stay far away from him,” Erik started to pick at his cuticles. Charles jut _misunderstood_ his intentions, that’s all. He always liked getting Charles riled up, it helped build up the tension between them. Erik told himself that he was going to seduce Charles Xavier but that was rather difficult at the moment. 

He would though, eventually.

For now, Erik just had to give Charles his space and let him cool down from their previous debate they had in class and things would go back to how they used to. 

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen which led to Erik meeting Natalya. 

Natalya would’ve been everyone’s dream girl. She was funny, smart, beautiful, and everything you could ever want, but not Erik. He was still hung up on Charles but maybe going out with someone else would help get his mind off of the telepath. 

So, Erik gave Natalya a shot. He went out with her, took her on dates, let her meet his mother, and eventually married her. Erik didn’t know if he truly loved her or not, but as soon as Peter and Wanda were born, he didn’t seem to care. He loved them and that’s all that mattered. 

He knew right away when Peter was born that he’d be a mutant, he had very light blonde hair when he was a baby while Wanda’s hair remained dark. Natalya was confused but Erik smiled.

“He looks like his hair is platinum,” Natalya muttered as she stared down at Peter sleeping in his crib. “Don’t you think that’s odd?”

Erik shrugged and put Wanda down in her crib as she started to fall asleep. “I think that’s what makes them special,” he looked over at Peter and smiled. “They’re different and there’s nothing wrong with that at all.” Natalya looked down at Peter and Wanda with a blank expression before walking out of the room and going to bed. “Ich liebe dich,” he cooed to his children before turning their light off and going to bed himself.

-  
“Erik!” 

Erik jumped slightly at the loud scream he heard from upstairs. He picked up Wanda out of her playpen and rested her on his hip as he went upstairs to Peter’s room. 

“What’s wrong?” He looked over to see Peter was in the middle of getting dressed and Natalya’s eyes were wide with fear. 

“Our son’s hair is gray!” She exclaimed as she ran her hands through Peter’s silver locks, not believing her eyes. “And he’s… _moving_.” Erik knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, not really understanding what she meant. “Watch.” Natalya walked over to Erik and turned around to face Peter. “Pietro, come here.” Peter in a flash was already over by Natalya’s legs. “Do you see what I mean?”

“He’s a speedster,” Erik awed and beamed down at his son. He looked over at Natalya to see she looked displeased. “I’ll finish dressing him,” she nodded in agreement, walking out of the room in silence. Erik pressed a kiss to Wanda’s cheek before setting her down and she toddled over to Peter’s toys. Erik finished dressing Peter and sat on the floor with him and Wanda. “You are both perfect exactly the way you are,” he smiled as he saw one of Peter’s blocks float in the air by the raise of Wanda’s hand. 

Erik didn’t argue with Natalya about their children being mutants. He never told her that he could manipulate metal, she probably wouldn’t have stayed with him if he did. Natalya simply ignored anything that Peter and Wanda did that showed their mutations, she didn’t want to believe they were mutants. This bothered Erik a lot but he didn’t say anything, for once. He thought things would change, Natalya would change. 

Well, a year and a half later, Lorna was born. Natalya absolutely adored her up until she was a couple of months old and her hair started to grow in. Erik noticed it was a forest green but he didn’t say anything about it, nor did Natalya.

-  
The sound of Lorna crying stirred Erik out of his sleep in the middle of the night. He knew Natalya would immediately attend to her, but he didn’t sense her getting up so he got up himself. Erik rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to see Natalya’s side of the bed was made and untouched. Confused, Erik went over to Lorna’s room and started to soothe her. 

“Don’t cry, liebling, Papa’s here,” he pressed a kiss to her head and carried her downstairs to warm up her bottle. “Shh,” he pressed a kiss to her head as she started to drink from the bottle, her cries dying down. 

Erik carried her back upstairs to look for Natalya. She wasn’t in the guest bedroom or Peter and Wanda’s room. His gut was telling him something was off, but he ignored it as he went back to his bedroom and saw that the dresser drawers were all open and all of her stuff was gone. 

He looked down at Lorna in his arms as she continued to drink from her bottle. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

_Now…_

“Daddy, look what I made!” Lorna ran out of the classroom, a white piece of paper waving in the air as she ran into Erik’s arms. “It’s a picture of our family!” She displayed the picture for Erik to see. “There’s me and Peter and there’s Wanda,” she pointed to the three of them, “then there’s you holding Daddy’s hand and there’s David.” 

_Daddy?_

Erik felt his jaw drop open and he didn’t really know what to say. “Mr. Lehnsherr?” He looked up to see Lorna’s teacher was standing in the classroom doorway. “May I speak with you for a moment?” Erik gave a solemn nod and looked back at Lorna.

“Stay right here, I’ll be right back,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead and followed Miss. MacTaggert into the room, a smile falling onto his face as he saw Charles. His eyes brightened when he looked at Erik, a sheepish smile falling onto his face. 

“So it has come to my attention that since you two are married now, would you like to adjust the emergency contact information?” Miss. MacTaggert said, snapping their attention away from each other. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Charles asked, exchanging a glance with Erik. 

“David and Lorna both drew each of you as well as your children in their picture for when they were told to draw a picture of their family,” she explained.

“Right well,” Charles looked at Erik as if he had some sort of explanation.

“We will fix the forms next year at registration,” Erik forced a smile at Miss. MacTaggert, “but thank you for your concern. We should head with four kids and all,” he chuckled and grabbed Charles’ hand, pulling him out of the room. “That was...interesting.”

Charles nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck and pulling him into a sweet kiss. Erik responded immediately to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Charles’ waist to pull him closer. “Thank you again for a great weekend,” he murmured against his lips. “When should we tell the kids that we’re together?” 

Erik pulled back to see that Lorna, David, Peter, and Wanda were all looking up at them, smiles on their faces. “I think they already know.” Charles turned his head and a small blush started to creep onto his cheeks, Erik kissed it. “You are my _husband_ after all,” he teased before pulling away. 

“Don’t call me that or our children will get the wrong idea,” he muttered flusteredly. 

“Bye Daddy!” Peter, Lorna, and Wanda all said in sync. 

Erik smirked. “Think they already have,” he blew Charles a kiss as he took his children’s hands and walked with them out of the school and into his car. 

During the car ride home, Peter and Wanda were talking over each other while Lorna drew pictures with her fingers on the window. He still couldn’t believe that his children thought him and Charles were married but he didn’t necessarily mind it. Erik loved Charles-he didn’t tell him so _yet_ but he will, soon. He wouldn’t necessarily mind marrying him either…

“Papa, who’s that?” Wanda’s question snapped a Erik out of his thoughts to see there was a car parked in their driveway. Erik didn’t recognize the vehicle so he knew it couldn’t have been his mother or Charles, the only two people likely to visit him.

“Stay here,” he ordered and he got out of the car, cautiously approaching the other vehicle. His footsteps were quiet against his snowy driveway as he came up to the driver’s side of the car and knocked on the window. The windows were tinted so Erik couldn’t see who the figure was and took a step back when the door opened. A pair of heels hit the ground and the figure came out of the car. Erik knew those green eyes anywhere. 

“Erik, it’s so good to see you,” Natalya flashed a small smiled and gave Erik a quick hug that he did not reciprocate. “How have you been?”

“Fine,” he glanced back at his car seeing his kids were trying to peek through the front window. “What are you doing here?” Erik looked back at her and she smiled once more.

“Well, I’ve spent some time to myself-

“Ten years to be exact,” he added in dryly.

“Right and well,” she reached for Erik’s gloved hands and he quickly crossed his arms over his chest, “I want to be with you, Erik. I want to make amends and fix our marriage.” Erik stared down at her with disbelief. 

“No, Natalya you left. You left me and you left my babies,” he felt the door of his car open and he looked to see Peter was standing outside the car now. “Peter, please get back in the car.” He didn’t want him to see her, not right now.

“Pietro,” Natalya crouched down and spread her arms open, “come to Mommy.”

Peter looked at her then back up at Erik. “Papa, who is she?”

“Come to me, Pietro,” Natalya said again, more forced. “Come to Mommy.”

Peter shook his head. “I don’t have a mommy.” Natalya stood up and slapped Erik hard across the cheek. “Papa!” Peter started to run over to him.

“Peter, take your sisters inside, now.”

“But-

“Peter, please,” Erik looked over at him and Peter quietly nodded, taking Wanda and Lorna inside the house.

“Why don't they remember me?!” Natalya demanded, glaring at Erik.

“You left! You can’t just leave and pick up where we left off!” Erik shouted, her car starting to crumble, she didn’t notice. “You were the one who filed for divorce and gave me full custody. If you want to be apart of their lives, you wouldn’t have left,” he spat. “You want to see them? Then I suggest getting a damn good lawyer,” he turned around and started to walk off into his house.

“You blocked me in!” 

Erik rolled his eyes and lifted her car to the middle of the street before walking off into his house and slamming the door. Peter, Wanda, and Lorna all moved away from the window, pretending like they weren’t just watching their screaming match. 

“Papa? Lorna asked cautiously, “Who was that?”

“Why did she want me to call her mommy?” Peter asked.

“Why did she hit you?” Wanda asked as well.

Erik sat down on the couch and gathered them all together. “I just want you all to know that no matter what happens, I will always be your Papa and I will always love you.”

“Is something going to happen?” Erik shook his head and hugged them all. 

“No, I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell angst and a future custody battle...
> 
> On a lighter note, the kids think their parents are married, how cute! *pay attention to what the kids say* (foreshadowing??)
> 
> Will Erik tell Charles Natalya’s back?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik tells Charles about Natalya being back...

Erik stared down at his phone, Charles’ number already dialed in. All he had to do was call him. He’s done it many times before, Now was no different. 

Except for the fact that Natalya was back and demanding custody of his kids and Erik believed Charles did have a right to know, but other than that, it was no different.

He pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear, taking a deep breath. “Charles, I-I need you to come over,” he said nervously when Charles picked up.

“I don’t really have anyone to watch David-

“Bring him,” Erik interjected and ran a hand through his hair, “I know it’s late but I really need you to come over, Charles. Please,” he nearly begged. If Erik didn’t tell him now, he’s not sure if he ever would. 

“Alright,” Charles agreed a little skeptical but didn’t question it, “I’ll be over with David shortly.”

“Thank you,” he released a breathe he didn’t know he was holding and hung up, watching the door anxiously as he awaited Charles and David’s arrival. 

Erik kept running lines in his head over and over again on how he was going to tell Charles about Natalya. He couldn’t freak out over it because if he freaked out, then Charles would probably freak out. He just needed to breathe.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on how the air filled his lungs. _Relax_ he told himself and he opened his eyes. Erik could already sense Charles’ car pulling up in the driveway and he started to feel nervous all over again. 

The knock on his door didn’t help either. 

Erik stood up and answered the door, smiling down at David who hugged his legs. “Hello mäuchen,” he ran a hand through his hair and David looked up and beamed at him. “Peter, Wanda, and Lorna are all in the den watching a movie, you’re welcome to join them.”

David looked back at Charles. “Can I Daddy?”

“Of course,” Charles smiled and David ran off to go join them. Charles looked back at Erik, caressing his cheek. “Is everything alright?” Erik shook his head and sat down on the edge of the couch, wrapping his arms around Charles’ waist and resting his head against his chest. “Erik,” he ran his hands through his hair, trying to soothe him.

“She’s back.”

“Who’s back?”

Erik looked up and locked his eyes with Charles. “Natalya, my ex-wife. She showed up yesterday, said she wanted to fix our marriage,” he barked out a laugh that was obviously forced. If he actually laughed, he might just choke. “Then she wanted to see my kids, the kids she left years ago. She wants a new custody agreement.”

Charles’ eyes started to fill with sorrow and he embraced Erik once more, pressing a kiss to his head. “Then we'll fight her.” Erik looked up at him to see he was serious.

“We?” Charles smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you go through this alone, did you?” Erik felt his eyes start to sting tears. “Erik,” Charles crouched down to his level, “I love your kids as if they were my own. I’m not going to let anyone take them away from you. Erik, I love you. I’m going to help you through this.” 

Erik felt a small smile fall onto his lips. “Thank you,” he pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “I love you too,” he murmured against his lips before pulling away. “Marry me.”

Charles giggled. “Erik-

“I’m serious,” Erik stood up and Charles did as well, taking a step back as Erik took his hands in his. “Charles, my life is about to turn into a Hell hole and I think it would be best if we got married. It will make us stronger in the custody battle and I’ve been in love with you since college, I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

“Erik, I don’t know what to say,” he admitted and Erik gave his hand a squeeze.

“Take your time, liebling,” he pressed a kiss to Charles’ cheek. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Charles nodded in agreement and embraced Erik tightly. 

“We’re going to need a lawyer,” he murmured against his sweater. Erik started to smile, he knew just the person.

-  
“I knew that bitch was trouble as soon as I first laid eyes on her,” Emma clipped as a scowl formed on her face when Erik told her about Natalya. “First she hates mutants then she leaves her family? Pathetic cu-

“Emma,” Erik hissed, “my kids are in the other room. Please, watch what you say. Their brains are like sponges right now,” he glanced from the kitchen doorway to see all his kids, which now included David, were playing on the carpet with Charles in the living room. 

“You know she is one though,” Emma grumbled, “I will gladly file assault charges too against her for slapping you,” she pointed out but Erik shook his head.

“Not necessary.”

Emma pouted. “Fine, take the fun away,” she sighed and opened up her black portfolio. “So your chances of winning this are very high because I’m one of the _best_ lawyers in all of Westchester,” she boasted and Erik laughed. “So when were you going to tell me that you were dating Charles Xavier?” She nudged Erik playfully and he started to smile sheepishly. 

“I asked him to marry me.”

“What?! Erik!” Emma beamed and he hushed her to quiet down. “You’re engaged?!” 

“Not exactly...he doesn’t have an answer yet,” Erik looked back over into the living room and smiled at Charles and their children. “I thought being married would make the case stronger and we both love each other so why wait?”

“It would help,” she contemplated, “unless Natalya has someone.”

Erik shook his head. “She doesn’t, she wanted to fix our marriage actually. Give ‘us’ another shot.” Emma rolled her eyes and barked out a laugh.

“Of course she did. She’s such a bit-

“David!” Erik quickly interjected when he came over into the room, not even asking before he situated himself in Erik’s lap. “This is my friend Emma.” David looked at her up and down before smiling. 

David turned his head to look at Erik. “Papa, can she come play with us?” 

_Papa?_ Emma looked at Erik smugly. _Does Charles call you that too?_

Erik rolled his eyes. _Shut up._

“You know David, I would love to play with you but I have to go back home and do some work,” she smiled sweetly at him and gathered up his things. “I’ll be in touch,” she said to Erik who nodded in understanding. 

“I like her.” David hopped off of Erik’s lap and grabbed his hand, dragging him to play in the living room. 

“Everything alright? That was a quick meeting,” Charles commented when Erik took a seat next to him on the carpet. 

“Emma said she’s got everything covered.” He grabbed Wanda who just ran by him and pulled her into his lap, starting to tickle her. Maybe things would be okay. 

-  
Erik smiled tiredly at Charles when he walked into his bedroom later that night. “David’s asleep in Lorna’s room with Lorna and Peter and Wanda are both fast asleep as well,” he walked over to Erik and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m going to have to go back home eventually, you know.”

“I know,” he ran a hand through Charles’ hair and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “I was just about to shower, did you want to join me?” Charles nodded and wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck, starting to smile. 

“Erik, I love you and I’m saying yes.” Charles looked up at him, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “I will marry you, Erik Lehnsherr.”

“Are you sure?”

“Never been more sure about anything in my entire life.” Erik picked him up and Charles started to laugh and he kissed him lovingly as he carried him over to the bathroom. Erik turned the shower on and closed the bathroom door behind him without breaking the kiss. He was going to marry Charles Xavier. The love of his life. Erik had never been happier. 

“Wait,” he set Charles down on the ground, “who’s last name are we taking? Are we hyphenating? What are we going to tell the kids?”

“From what it seems, they already think we’re married.” Charles peeled off his shirt and undid his pants. “We have time to figure all of that out later,” he pressed their lips back together. 

“What about a ring?” Erik murmured against his lips and Charles pulled away again, giggling.

“Darling, we have time,” he kissed him reassuringly, “don’t worry.” Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck was once and was about to pull him down into a kiss but Erik’s cell phone started to ring. “Please tell me you can send them to voicemail?” Erik wanted to, badly, but it could be Emma.

Erik dug his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was in fact Emma who was calling him. “It’s Emma,” he exchanged an uneasy glance with Charles and answered the phone. “Should I be concerned that you’re calling?”

“Not usually, but,” she sighed, “Natalya apparently has a lawyer who just contacted me. He’s one of the best lawyers in all of New York.” Erik felt his gut turn. 

“I thought you were the best,” he stated and Charles started to look concerned. 

“I am,” Emma let out a forced laugh, “but Sebastian Shaw is cruel. He’s never lost a case. Ever.” 

Erik nervously ran a hand through his hair. “We can beat him though, right?” Emma hesitated and Erik felt himself boil with uncertainty. 

“We will, I promise, Erik. We will get your kids to remain with you.” He really hoped Emma was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they’re going to get married!! Will the happiness of the engagement die out with the stress of a custody battle?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started off with some fluff and ran into some angst, enjoy!!

_The pounding on the door didn’t lesson until Erik went to go open it. He balled his hands up into fists as he saw who was standing there._

_“What do you want?” Erik snarled and crossed his arms firmly over his chest. “You have no right to be here.”_

_Natalya cocked an eyebrow. “Oh really? I’d like to see you stop me, Erik,” she pushed past him and made her way into his house. “Children, Mommy’s home!” Natalya wrangled all the children up and Erik wanted to stop her, but his feet weren’t moving. “Come on, you’re living with me now,” she started to drag them to the door, despite their protests._

_“You will never take my children!” Erik screamed but he couldn’t stop Natalya from leaving, the sounds of his children’s cries echoing throughout him._

“Erik,” Charles’ voice was close but Erik couldn’t seem to get to it. “Darling, wake up. You’re having a bad dream.” He felt a warm hand on his face and another run through his hair. _Calm your mind, Erik. It’s okay. Open your eyes for me._

He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by Charles’ kind eyes, filled with concern. “Where are the kids?” Erik croaked as Charles caressed his cheek.

“They’re asleep,” he said softly and Erik closed his eyes again, trying to relax and control his pounding heartbeat. “They’re all sound asleep in their rooms, safe. I promise,” he pressed a kiss to Erik’s head, not letting him go. 

“She’s not going to take them away, is she?”

“No darling,” Charles pressed another kiss to his head and continued to run his hand through his air in attempts to calm him more. “Our kids aren’t going anywhere, I promise.”

Erik gave a nod to Charles’ words and buried his head in the crook of his neck, pressing a soft kiss there. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Erik wrapped his arms tight around Charles’ waist. “Get some sleep,” Charles pressed a kiss to his cheek before going to sleep himself.

-  
When Erik woke up again, thankfully he didn’t have anymore nightmares, Charles was no longer in bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, ran a hand through his hair, and made his way downstairs. A smile fell onto his face as he saw Charles’ standing over a stove, the smell of coffee and pancakes filling his senses. 

“You know, you didn’t have to make breakfast,” Erik smiled sheepishly as he approached Charles, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I know,” Charles turned around in his arms, handing Erik a cup of coffee with a kiss on his nose, “I wanted to.” 

Erik pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “This is why you’re the best future husband in the whole wide world.”

“Because I made you and our kids pancakes for breakfast?” Erik laughed and shook his head. “Then why?”

“Because you, Charles Xavier, are one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I cannot imagine my life without you.” Erik pressed a kiss to his forehead and received one on the lips from Charles.

“Speaking of our lives together,” Charles moved his arms to wrap around Erik’s neck, “I’ve decided something.”

“What’s that?”

“When we get married, I will hyphenate my name but keep David’s last name the same and I want to adopt Peter, Wanda, and Lorna when this whole custody thing is settled.” Charles beamed up at Erik. “Sound good?”

Erik grinned. “Sounds perfect.” 

Things seemed great in that moment, until Erik’s phone rang. Pulling away from Charles with a sigh, Erik answered his phone to Emma’s voice, informing him that a court date was settled.

“Tomorrow?” Erik repeated and looked a little worrisome at Charles. “How is it possible that it’s that soon?”

Emma sighed on the other end. “I told you, Sebastian Shaw is a good lawyer. He gets what he wants with a snap of his fingers. He’s got a hell of a power, I’ll give him that.”

Erik started to rub at his temple, feeling a stress headache starting to come on. “So we have less than twenty-four hours to determine if my kids will stay with me or not. Great.”

“That’s not the worst part.”

Oh god, there’s more. There’s always more.

“They want to interview the kids,” Emma finally said and Erik almost dropped his phone. “Ask them a few questions.”

Erik closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This could not be happening. “Okay,” he gulped down the sudden lump in his throat. “Thank you, Emma. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hung up and set his phone down on the counter, pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes. “They want to talk to the kids,” he told Charles, who was still standing behind him. “Ask them questions.”

Charles approached Erik from behind, rubbing his back soothingly. “Everything will be alright, Erik. Nothing bad is going to happen.” He wanted to believe Charles, he really did, but he wasn’t sure if he could. 

-  
“Papa, why do I have to wear this?” Wanda asked after Erik dressed her in a velvety pink dress. 

“We’re going to a fancy place,” he shakily ran a hand through her hair. “I love you very much and I will always love you, okay?” Wanda nodded and Erik hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to her auburn locks. “Go downstairs with Daddy and your brothers, I’ll be there in a minute.” He hugged her once more before walking into Lorna’s room, seeing she was already dressed and ready to go. 

Erik scooped her up in his arms and carried her downstairs. “I don’t want to go,” she told him.

“I know liebling,” he pressed a kiss to her head.

“Why do we have to go?”

“Because people want to speak with you.” Erik forced a small smile and Lorna frowned.

“Will the mean lady talk to me?” Erik shook his head and set her down once they reached the front door. “Ready?” He asked Charles who gave a small smile and opened the door.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he took Erik’s hand and they walked to the car.

The drive to the courthouse was slow and nerve-racking. Erik let Charles drive since he didn’t think he was in the right mind state to do so, and he nearly gripped Charles’ hand to death as he drove. Erik closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window, the glass was freezing against his warm cheek but he didn’t mind the feeling. 

“Papa?”

“Yes Peter?” Erik opened his eyes and turned back to look at his son, a faint smile on his lips.

“Can we get ice cream after?”

Erik didn’t reply since he didn’t even know if he would be able to see his kids after the trial. Charles looked at him, as if Erik projected that thought. “Peter, it’s too cold to get ice cream,” Charles let out a small laugh. “I’ll tell you what: When we get home, I will make us all hot chocolate with some cookies.” The kids cheered and Charles brought Erik’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Everything’s going to be okay, darling.” 

“We’re here,” Erik announced dryly and Charles gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and getting out of the car. 

Once inside, the kids were sent to a separate area while Charles and Erik went into a courtroom. There, sat Emma on one side, then Natalya on the other with a wicked looking man who Erik assumed to be Sebastian Shaw on the other. Natalya caught Erik’s eye and looked over at him then Charles with disgust while Shaw grinned nastily at them.

“He looks pleasant,” Charles muttered as he took a seat next to Erik, giving his hand a firm squeeze. “He’s eyeing us like we’re a chew toy.”

“Well it’s his head that will be bitten off,” Emma smirked proudly and rested her briefcase on the table, pulling out numerous files. “I’ve got this.” Erik surely hoped that she did. 

Well, from the start of the trial, Emma did have it. She accused Natalya of being an absent parent and leaving the kids when they were at an early age. Natalya was furious, which Erik found pleasing, but Shaw looked calm which he found odd.

The reason for his calm demeanor was explained right when Shaw announced his case:

“Erik Lehnsherr is raising his children in a household where they have two parents. Sound normal, right? Well, these two parents are both male,” he looked over at Charles and Erik. “These children are missing the balance of a mother figure. What’s going to happen to these two young girls as they get older? They’re not going to want to run to their _dads_ when they have questions they don’t feel comfortable asking a _male_. These children deserve to be with their mother.” 

Asshole was an understatement when it came to Shaw. Erik tried his best to control his temper, but Emma shot him a look as she clutched at her necklace. 

_Erik._ Emma nearly hissed at him. _Calm yourself._

 _Easy for you to say._ Erik retorted and watched as the courtroom doors opened, letting Peter, Wanda, and Lorna walk in. Wanda took the stand first, looking a little overwhelmed as she looked at everyone.

“Wanda, that’s your name, right?” Shaw asked and she gave a nod of her head. “Do you know this woman?” He pointed towards Natalya and Wanda shook her head. “Have you ever seen her before?” Wanda nodded. “When?”

“She was at our house and slapped Papa,” she mumbled in reply. 

“Do you know why she slapped him?” Wanda shook her head. “Well, I’ll tell you why. The reason why Erik Lehnsherr got slapped was because he is an abusive father. Perhaps when Miss. Maximoff went to Mr. Lehnsherr’s residence, she saw this abusive behavior and wanted to take her kids away from it. He is a manipulative man by raising his own children side by side with another man. He is separating his own children from their mother.” Shaw dismissed Wanda and brought Peter then Lorna up, asking them the same questions and coming to the same conclusions every time. “I rest my case,” he said proudly before returning to his seat.

“Time to play dirty,” Emma said under her breath and dismissed the children from the stand, bringing up Natalya. “Miss. Maximoff, why did you leave your children and divorce your husband all those years ago?”

Natalya scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I fell out of love with my husband.”

“Funny,” Emma started to pace, “because the last time I checked, you returned to the home of Mr. Lehnsherr and told him that you wanted to fix your marriage, is that correct?” Natalya sighed and nodded her head. “Then why leave? If you love your children and your husband as much as you claimed, you wouldn’t have left, right?”

“They’re mutants,” she spat out and looked over at Erik icily. “He never told me he was one.”

“Mr. Lehnsherr never told you he was a mutant?” Natalya shook his head. “If he did, wouldn’t have influenced your feelings in anyway?”

“Yes,” she replied honestly. “I thought Erik was _normal_ , I wanted our kids to be too. That’s why I left,” she admitted. “I noticed the kids were different and I don’t want them to be different, I want them to be like everybody else.”

Emma pursed her lips and gave a tight smile. “Then why do you want custody of them now?”

“Because I’m their mother and Erik hasn’t told them a single thing about me!”

“Why would he?” Emma countered. “Why would Mr. Lehnsherr tell his children, the children he would do anything for, about someone who couldn’t even stand looking at them? If you were in Mr. Lehnsherr’s position, wouldn’t you do the same?”

“I’m their mother,” Natalya repeated firmly. “I have the right to see and know my children.”

“Miss. Maximoff, you had that opportunity a long time ago and I recall you never took it,” Emma walked back to the table and sat down, giving Erik a grin. _Told you so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Emma win the trial for Erik and Charles or will Shaw’s horrible opinion take lead?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, enjoy!!!

Erik stared down at his hands, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. His body went numb when he hears the verdict and he felt all of the air escape his lungs.

He lost his babies. He lost his babies to a woman who wasn’t even there to see his children grow up. To watch Lorna’s first steps, to be there when Peter lost his first tooth, or when Wanda got scared when she had her first shot and Erik distracted her from the pain when it first happened. 

Natalya wasn’t there to witness his children, but Erik was and now he’s lost them. Charles’ hand squeezing his shoulder didn’t help the matter. His children were still gone. 

Erik took in a shaky breath and finally looked away from his hands to Emma who had a smile plastered on his face. Erik didn’t have enough energy to scowl so he settled on a blank expression instead, receiving an eye roll from her. “Snap out of your daze,” she beamed, “the judge overruled the verdict.”

“Wait what?” He found his words and stared up at Emma with a hopeful expression. “They can do that?” 

“Clearly,” she mumbled, “come on, Erik. Let’s go to the other room, Charles is there.”

Did Erik just tune out the last twenty minutes of the trial? 

“Am I dreaming?”

Emma looked down at him weirdly. “No? Honestly Erik you’re a very weird person. I’ve been telling you this for years now and I’m waiting for you to believe me,” she teased and patted his back for him to stand up. “You’re fiancé is in the other room, go,” she shooed.

Erik obliged and stood up, seeing others were leaving the courtroom as well. He mindlessly excused himself as he made his way over to the other room where he saw Charles as well as another man. 

“Darling,” he stuck out his hand for Erik to take, “are you ready to get married?” He grinned and Erik was still confused but slowly started to walk toward him.

“Where are the kids?” He didn’t see them leave the courtroom, then again he didn’t see anyone leave since he wasn’t paying attention. 

“They’re coming, don’t worry,” the warmth of Charles’ hand felt comforting against his skin and he relaxed a little. “Ready to get married?” 

Erik heard the sound of little footsteps and he turned his head to see his kids were now in the room. A slow grin started to spread across his face. “Yes.”

-  
“Would you like more eggs, _Mr. Lehnsherr?_ ” Erik mused to Charles the next morning at breakfast with his family. 

God, he could get used to that word. 

“Yes I would, Mr. Lehnsherr,” Charles smirked when Erik came over and put more eggs onto his plate, stealing a quick kiss as he does so. Erik gave the rest of his children a serving before sitting down next to Charles, taking his hand in his as they ate. “I was thinking we could go to the mall later. I still have to buy presents for Raven’s family for Christmas this weekend.”

Erik gave a slow nod as he chewed his food. “Will you just be taking David?”

“No, we’re all family,” he gave his hand a squeeze, “I thought we could all go since we are all invited for Christmas over at Raven’s.” Erik scoffed and Charles frowned. “Is there a problem with that?”

“I’m Jewish, Charles, my children are Jewish.”

“ _Our_ children,” Charles corrected. “They’re our children and we haven’t discussed this yet so I think it would be alright if we still celebrated Christmas.” He let out an awkward laugh when Erik didn’t respond. “Darling, I’m not asking them to go to church, I don’t even go to church, I just want to enjoy one evening with everyone.” 

Erik took a deep breath. He didn’t want to argue and Charles did have a point: They haven’t discussed how they want to raise their children religion wise and it was one evening, it couldn’t hurt. 

“Okay,” he agreed with a smile, “let’s go to the mall.”

-  
Traveling with four kids to the mall who all have mutations was as difficult as it sounded. Erik and Charles lost Peter within five minutes of being there. 

“I should’ve kept him on his leash,” Erik muttered as he scanned the crowded shopping mall, remembering how he had to keep Peter on a leash when he went places, and Charles searched for him telepathically.

“You kept him on a leash?” Erik nodded and Charles laughed. “Well, that won't be necessary much longer because I found him in the toy store.” At the mention of toys, Wanda, Lorna, and David all ran in the direction of where it was. “I see why you had leashes,” he sighed and Erik wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his head.

“This is nothing compared to traveling, just wait.”  
Charles chuckled as they walked off after their children, his face paling as he halted. “Charles? What’s wrong?” Erik followed his eyes to see their four children talking to no one other than Sebastian Shaw. “Kinder!” He called out to get their attention, “come here!”

“Charles, Erik, lovely to see you both,” Shaw grinned wickedly at the two of them and slowly walked over to them. 

“What are you doing in a children’s store?” Erik asked, ignoring his overly friendly remark. 

Shaw’s grin widened, making Erik feel a little uneasy. “I have shopping of my own to do, just like you two with all of your kids.”

“You have children?” Charles piped up as he wrapped his arms securely around Lorna and Peter, keeping a close eye on David and Wanda as well.

“No, but clients of mine do,” his expression faltered, “would’ve been buying a few more for my previous client, but we all know how that hearing went, don’t we?” 

Erik felt a sour taste form in the back of his throat. “You May have better luck next time then,” he got a hold of David and Wanda and held their hands tightly, “if you’ll excuse us,” the six of them started to make their way out of the store.

“This isn’t over, Erik!” Shaw called after him. “I will win for her!” Erik would like to see him try.

-  
“You don’t think he was serious, do you?” Charles asked Erik later that night as they settled into bed. “Another custody trial based off of an obscene opinion?” 

“I highly doubt it,” he replied as he got under the covers and pressed a kiss to Charles’ head. “Even if he does, he will lose again, I know he will. Only a monster would put the kids through that again.” Charles nodded his head in agreement. “When the kids get older, do you think they’ll want to see her?”

Charles shrugged. “They might, they might not. It’s just something we’ll have to wait and see with time. Would it bother you?”

Erik took a deep breath and nodded. “Honestly, it would, but when they get older, it’s their decision and I will support them with whatever they choose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.
> 
> The kids never see Natalya or Shaw ever again :) Charles and Erik are extremely happy together and everything works out for them, always <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Are these boys being selfish or what? Just get over yourselves and let the kids be friends!


End file.
